The choice of Phineas Flynn
by Kosmic King
Summary: Phineas and Isabella experience relationship difficulties when a girl named Rebecca moves to Danville, and makes a move on Phineas. Can Phinbella survive this love triangle?
1. Chapter 1

The choice of Phineas Flynn.

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, take credit for Phineas and Ferb, I do not own them as they are owned by Disney. (Disney claims copyright)

Chapter 1: The new girl.

It was a hot day in the summer, where the yellow glow of the sun appeared to be a source of heat and destruction to the citizens of Danville, residing below it.

Due to the type of weather present, Phineas Flynn, decided to take his new love interest, Isabella Garcia Shapiro out to the beach. What a suitable day for such a trip, considering the hot circumstances.

Phineas: 'Don't you just love the pleasent and comfortable weather of the summer, Isabella?'

Isabella: 'It's great, Phineas.' (Dreaming in Phineas land, she is seeing a rainbow in the blue sky, and a Unicorn flowing by it, with a head just like Phineas.)

Phineas: 'You know, I am glad that I met you when I did. When I was single. And to think that we have only been engaged for a year, huh.'

Isabella: 'Phineas, I feel incredibly hot, like I'm melting away. Could you go and get me an ice cream?'

Phineas: Sure, I feel in the mood for some, too.'

As Phineas approached the line waiting for the ice cream truck, another girl, also walking towards to the line, met up with him as they both entered the line. This girl looked cute, to say the least. Equally as cute as Isabella. She had long brown hair, washed to perfection. Her eyes were ocean blue, and sparkling dead bright. She had a similar build as Izzy, with the same height, weight, and head shape, almost. And she was wearing a pink bikini while at the beach, only darker than Isabella's.

Phineas experinced a moment of jaw dropping. She was arguably the prettiest girl he ever seen, and she had such a sexy facial expression when she wanted to have one. Phineas fell into a daydream state, and when the ice cream man asked for what he would like, Phineas, in a state of illusion, simply replied 'Three ice creams sir.'

Phineas: 'Hey, I got you an ice cream so you won't have to. What's your name.'

Rebecca: 'Rebecca, yours?'

Phineas: 'The name is Phineas Flynn, mam.' (This said in a showoff tone.)

Rebecca: 'Your so funny when your cute, and tempted.'

Phineas: 'Tempted? And what do you mean by that, mam?'

Rebecca: 'I can read boys like childrens books. I can tell that you have the hots for me.'

Phineas: 'Well, it is hot out!'

Both: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Meanwhile, Isabella was anxious for the return of her boyfriend. She started to think that the ice cream man had kidnapped him. She decided to approach the location of the truck to investigate.

Phineas: 'Hey, there's my girlfriend, Isabella.'

Rebecca: 'Wait, you have a girlfriend.'

Phineas: 'Yeah, you mind?'

Rebecca quickly leaps towards Phineas and kisses him.

Rebecca: 'Listen, SHE can't find out about this little thing going on, okay?'

Phineas: 'Okay, but why...'

Rebecca left the scene before Phineas could ask why it had to be a secret. Isabella appeared as soon as Rebecca left.

Isabella: 'Phineas, how long does it take you to buy an ice cream?'

Phineas: 'Here you go. Sorry, there was a long line.'

Isabella looks and sees a short and fast moving line.

Isabella: 'It does not look big and slow to me!'

Phineas: 'It toned down after I got my ice cream.'

Isabella: 'Well, lets just enjoy the rest of our day at the beach.'

As the pair proceeded to continue enjoyng their day on the beach, Phineas could not help but think about his new girlfriend...


	2. Chapter 2

The choice of Phineas Flynn.

Chapter 2: Secrets of destiny.

Phineas started to see Rebecca in private more and more frequently, lying to Isabella that he was going off with Ferb to work on summer projects. Phineas and Rebecca started to eventually go out on official private date every so often. It soon got to a point where Phineas was seeing Rebecca more than Isabella.

Phineas: 'You know, Rebecca, you seem to be more fun than my other girlfriend.'

Rebecca: 'And don't you forget it, red head. You know where the excitement is at.'

Phineas: 'Wait, it's 7 o'clock. I promised to meet Isabella at the disco in 5 minutes!'

Rebecca: 'Before you go, take this!'

Rebecca gives Phineas a long tongue kiss, a truly exotic moment ensues. Phineas says goodbye, as he proceeds to go on a promised date with his 'other' girlfriend.

At the disco, Phineas is tired during the dancing couples session. Isabella starts to question the day Phineas just had.

Isabella: 'Phineas, what have you been doing to today, why are you this tired?'

Phineas: 'You know, I just go through building processes every day, it is just what I do. It comes with a cost.'

Isabella: 'Wait a minute, you never used to get this tired by working through your summer projects.'

Phineas: 'That was ONE LOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGG YEAR ago Isabella, I was more energetic back then.'

Isabella: 'Then why is Ferb still able to dance like hell tonight, despite doing as much, if not more work than you?'

Phineas: 'Because Ferb didn't get a bang...ing time today at the circus.'

isabella: 'The circus? Seriously Phineas, is that your best excuse for having no energy? Just tell me what happened!'

Phineas: 'NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

The roar of 'no' was so loud that everyone stopped dancing and paused to look at the mad little boy, shouting at his girlfriend.

Phineas: 'Listen, I had a hard time today, alright! I had more excitement than ever before with what I was doing. Do you understand that?'

Isabella: (In tears) 'More exciting than your time with me?'

Phineas: 'I think the following statement will confirm that question.'

Ferb: 'Phineas, don't be heartless...'

Phineas: 'You've been DUMPED!'

Phineas walked away from the disco as his stepbrother looked on him in disgust. Adyson, Gretchen, and Baljeet seen to Isabella.

As Phineas walked down the street, on his way home, he ran into Rebecca once again.

Rebecca: 'Phineas, why the long face?'

Phineas: 'I just dumped Isabella as my public girlfriend.'

Rebecca: 'That's great. Now we can be seen together in public.'

Phineas: 'Yeah, I guess that's a good thing.'

Rebecca: 'Listen, you have just done me a huge favour. I like to tease rivals, and since that girl loves you, she is my number 1 rival. I could actually befriend her and then annoy her while doing so.'

Phineas: 'Don't you think that your being a little cruel, there?'

Rebecca: 'Ha! Like you can talk. You just dumped her in front of all of her friends!'

Phineas looked down in both shame and hopelessness, as he understood that he was no better than Rebecca for practically ruining the life of his former girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

The choice of Phineas Flynn.

Chapter 3: Tension and lies.

As summer ended, and the issues between Phineas and Isabella went down, Rebecca decided to befriend other girls in Danville, not revealing her relationship status with Phineas in order to avoid feelings of disgust by her new friends.

Adyson: 'Hey, I never seen that girl around here before.'

Milly: 'Hey, what's your name?'

Rebecca: 'Rebecca Robertson, but you can call me Becky Bobert for short.'

Adyson: 'Okay then, Bobert.'

Rebecca: 'Hello there, by the way, is there something sticking out of your underwear?'

Other girls: 'OOOOOOHHHHHH!'

Rebecca just successfully dissed Adyson in front of the other girls, with a basic gender joke. Adyson started to gain a blushed face. The other girls called Becky a legend because she could own people so hard with her jokes.

Isabella: 'Hey guys, who's this girl?'

Katie: 'Becky Bobert. Rebecca for full.'

Isabella: 'Hey there Rebecca, so, you new here.'

Rebecca: 'Far newer than you, is that a wrinkle on your forehead.'

Isabella: 'Stop looking in the mirror, and you might actually see if I do.'

Isabella just turned the tables on Rebecca. Twisting the old person joke back at her. Little did they know that this friendly war of words had far more rivalry basis built to it.

At school, Rebecca picked Isabella as her science partner, during their work in science class, Rebecca bugged Isabella over her loss of Phineas. Isabella's curiosity level grew as she was being annoyed by her so called 'friend.'

Rebecca: 'Hey Izzy, did Phineas ever kiss you?'

Isabella: 'What is it to you?'

Rebecca: 'Okay. Jesus! Only asking, you don't have to be so sensitive.'

Isabella: 'Sorry Becky, I just don't like to discuss this issue.'

Rebecca: 'Well, you gotta get over the fact that Phineas is now my...version of a person who does not deserve happiness.'

Teacher: 'Becky, Izzy, do you two mind sharing your topic of discussion with the rest of the class?'

Isabella: 'Sorry, miss. We were just discussing a very important topic.'

Teacher: 'The only important topic in this class in the topic of science.'

Isabella started to believe that Rebecca knew the reason as to why Phineas broke up with her. Meanwhile, Phineas was discussing his new romance with his stepbrother, Ferb. Ferb, a man of few words, sat back and allowed Phineas to run his mouth, while he just thought of a convincing line.

Phineas: 'Ferb, what if you have a new romance, but your old, bitter romance still wants you? I mean, Isabella will be jealous once she finds out about my relationship with Rebecca. And then, Rebecca decided to befriend her. Seriously! What do I do Ferb?'

Ferb: 'Just follow your heart. It is the grand symbol of romance and love.'

Phineas: 'Your saying I should let my feelings make the decisions, but the truth is that... I still love Isabella!'

Phineas: 'I guess I could make an invention that helps me decide who to be with. Hey Ferb, that's it, I know what we're gonna do today!'

As Phineas begins to make his decision, Isabella decides to get to the bottom of the secret Rebecca has obviously been hiding from her...


	4. Chapter 4

The choice of Phineas Flynn.

Chapter 4: CATFIGHT!

One day, on the way home from school, Isabella, Rebecca, Adyson, Gretchen, and an unknown girl named Lillar were all walking home, when suddenly, Isabella asked Rebecca to see her in private the following evening at the school playground. When a confused Rebecca asked why, Isabella stated that she wanted to figure 'it' out.

That following evening, Isabella confronted Rebecca at the playground, with no teachers in sight as they had left to go home...

Isabella: 'Becky, let me ask you a question, your fairly new to Danville, I know, but are you aware that Phineas used to be engaged to me?'

Rebecca: 'Why yes, Izzy. The whole school has been talking about it. Hell, Phineas has spoken to me about you several times.'

Isabella: 'That does not happen to surprise me at all.'

Rebecca: 'I don't understand...'

Isabella: 'Admit it, your now engaged to Phineas!'

Rebecca: 'Me and him are... just good friends!'

Isabella: 'Do you really think that's gonna work on me. I figured it out, Rebecca. You befriended me a short time after we broke up at the disco, hell, you even become my lab partner, just to annoy me because you have my man!'

Rebecca: 'It is hardly my fault that you cannot keep your boyfriend!'

Isabella: 'Oh, looks like you just blew your cover. Let me guess, you only befriended me to annoy me, and make me jealous. You tried to make me look like an obsessive freak towards Phineas, huh?'

Rebecca: 'Okay then, maybe I did do that! Yeah, I admit it, me and Phineas are a couple! In fact, we met during that day on the beach! We were a couple ever since, hiding it from you! The reason you got dumped was because... Phineas Flynn does not love you! He loves me instead!'

Isabella: 'WOW! You really are a complete monster! Your just a freak. With your pink skirt, and your grey under-vest. Not to mean your dark pink trainers. You seem to have a fashion sense just like me but darker, you copy cat!'

Rebecca: 'Jealous freak!

Isabella: 'Ugly witch!'

Rebecca: 'Demented loser!'

Isabella: 'Selfish stealer!'

Rebecca: 'No life limp!'

Isabella: 'Dirty rat!'

Rebecca: 'Goody goody two shoes!'

Isabella: 'That's it!'

The verbal battle between the two girls quickly got physical as both grab eachother by the shoulders, as they started to shake eachother.

Rebecca: 'You just don't know when to quit on yourself!'

Isabella: 'You just don't know how twisted you are!'

The two girls started grappling at an intense level. Isabella managed to overpower Rebecca at first, pushing her to the ground, getting the upper hand of the grappling.

Rebecca got up and some hand to hand combat ensued. Both girls raised their fists. Rebecca got the first punch, a blow to Isabella's stomach. Isabella quickly returned the favour with a mean knee to the chin. Gazed, Rebecca struggled to avoid the next punch, but she did. Grabbing Isabella's arm after the attempted strike, Rebecca uses it to make Isabella hit herself in the head, taking her to the floor. On the floor, Isabella used her legs to grab Rebecca's head. She then proceeded to slam it to the ground. With both girls down, a few people passing by quickly developed a small crowd, surrounding the fight. As the girls made it to their feet, it started to rain. Both girls started to hit one another in the head and the body. As the fight continued, Phineas just finished off his choicemaker.

Phineas: 'Ferb, pull the switch.'

With that, Phineas was zapped with the ray. The visual effects made the invention appear to be harmless, but then Phineas started to develop a new, or perhaps, an old and forgotten attitude and character.

Phineas: 'Ferb, I don't know why, but I all of a sudden don't approve of Rebecca's inappropriate acts. It's like, I am me again, the old me. The me that everybody loves!'

Candace: 'Phineas, what on earth is this invention. Oh, who cares. YOUR BUSTED! MOM!'

Ferb: 'Somehow, I predict that this dilema involving Candace has become stale and insignificant due to the repeated outcome!'

Back at the playground, a large croud has developed, the rain intensity has increased, the mud has become wet, and both girls have now been covered in bruises, and are barely standing as a result of the fight.

Rebecca pulls Isabella's hair as a dirty tactic. Isabella struggles but succeeds to fight off the grip. Isabella elbows Rebecca in the face, and causes her to go down to her knees. Isabella kicks her in the head in order to knock her down into the mud puddle below.

Isabella: 'Give up!'

Rebecca: 'NEVER!'

With that, Rebecca kicks her and then gets back up to her feet again. Another verbal confrontation ensues.

Isabella: 'Tell them the truth, about how you stole Phineas from me!'

Rebecca: 'Okay, who cares if I did, he is better off with me anyway! I don't even know what he sees in you!'

Isabella: 'I know what you'll see in me in a second...'

Isabella with an unexpected final blow to Rebecca to bring her down to the floor. The whole crowd, disgusted with the actions and Rebecca, left the fight scene and promised to spread the word.

Following the event of that fight, Phineas and Ferb decided to make a party in order to celebrate the re-joining of Phineas and Isabella...


	5. Chapter 5

The choice of Phineas Flynn.

Chapter 5: Climatic drama.

Isabella decided not to go to the party because she still despises Phineas, after a brief discussion with her friends, she agrees to go just for the free food.

Rebecca, now hated by all of Danville, decided to go to Phineas before anyone else can convince to leave her, for being a manipulative monster. She persuades Phineas to run away with her on a cruise to another place.

Rebecca: 'There you are, BF! Listen, I have this great idea, it involves just us two. The plan is to run away, together, on a cruise.'

Phineas: 'Listen, Becks, I think we just need to...'

Rebecca: 'Get ready! I already packed. Now lets move!'

Phineas: 'I cannot do that, Becky. Listen, I think we should end this relationship!'

Rebecca: 'WHAT! But why would you do that?'

Phineas: 'We are just different types of people. Your mind is not really compatible with mine.'

Rebecca: 'NO! I bet Isabella told you that I was manipulating you, huh?'

Phineas: 'Isabella? NO! It's just that I...'

Rebecca: 'I will kill that girl one way or another.'

Isabella just arrived to the party. Rebecca grabs a radiation gun from Ferb and attempts to kill her with it. As she aims at Isabella, a sudden ray blasts through the roof and hits Rebecca, causing her to disappear. With everyone paying attention to that, and being silent all of a sudden, Phineas takes the chance to get back with Isabella.

Phineas: 'Listen, Isabella, I know I was unfaithful, uncaring, insensitive, selfish, and mean, but I have went through some serious mind changing. I really want us to get back together again. I know you'll find that hard, but at least consider it.'

Isabella: 'Phineas, you betrayed me for a manipulative monster!'

Phineas: 'I know, and I deeply regret that, she persuaded me to go out with her. But listen, I promise to devote more of my time to you if we get back together. I swear on Ferb's life.'

Ferb: 'HEY!'

Isabella: 'If we get back together, you must promise to be a better partner, with more commitment.'

Phineas: 'Hey, I will do anything for you, Isabella!'

Isabella: 'Well, okay then.' (The two kiss.)

Everybody cheers and then goes back to dancing. As Candace arrives home back with Mom, the same ray that caused Rebecca to disappear also caused the party dome to disappear.

Candace: 'But there was a huge party dome right here!'

Linda: 'Candace, I need to take you to some therapy sessions.'

They went in as the party guests leave. Phineas says he'll see Isabella again the next day. All of a sudden Perry appears out of nowhere, with his 'ggggrrrrrrrrrr' sound.

Phineas: 'Oh, there you are Perry.'

END!

Coming soon: Fanfic: Teleboretation. A Perry story taking place at the same time during this story, in order to solve any confusion.


End file.
